one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jangles The Clown vs The BFG
Jangles The Clown vs The BFG Season 1 Episode 9 (Disney vs Pixar) (Inside Out (Jangles The Clown) vs The BFG (The BFG)) Intro The 2 giants between the rivalry of Disney and Pixar duke it out in this fight! One of the giants is kind and has a good heart, always helping others and saving a little girl. But the other one is a scary clown that appears in Riley's scary dreams. Which of these giants will be the champion? Find out in the 2nd last episode of my Disney vs Pixar fights and Episode 9 of my Disney vs Pixar OMM's. Pre Fight Riley was old now, all of everything inside her head would die when she died. Joy and the rest of the Emotions did not want to die, so they decided to make an Emergency button on their panel for whenever Riley was about to die. That button would put them in the real world. Anger had already left them, the rest of the Emotions were saying their final goodbyes as Riley started to pass away. Joy quickly pressed the button, and the screen went black. 10 seconds later, they were in the real world. They all gasped in surprise, but was not aware that Jangles The Clown had come out of Riley's head too. Jangles started madly laughing and noticed a small girl walking. Jangles: Who's the birthday girl? Jangles grabbed his hammer and was about to slam the girl with it, but the hammer was punched backwards by The BFG. Jangles regained his position and laughed madly. The BFG: Let's settle this! THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! REDEEM OR DIE! Fight!!! BFG quickly landed a hard punch in Jangles' face, sending the giant Clown backwards. The BFG started to run at Jangles, but Jangles was ready this time. He slammed his hammer into his opponent, sending BFG slamming into the ground. Jangles whacked a house in half with his hammer and grabbed it. While lifting the house into the air, Jangles started to bring it down on BFG. BFG just punched the house in half, for they were Giants and houses aren't hard to break. While the giants were fighting, Joy and the Emotions found Anger and tried to lure Jangles to them. Jangles wouldn't budge and locked his hammer with BFG's fist. They did this for a while, until BFG lunged into the air and did a smooth uppercut on Jangles, knocking the Clown into the air. BFG then charged a punch and punched Jangles through several houses. BFG quickly grabbed Jangles and slammed him into the ground before grabbing his hammer and slamming it into Jangles' face. Jangles quickly chuckled as a Pie from Jangles' shirt came flying at BFG's face. The pie splattered into BFG's face, making BFG not able to see. Jangles quickly redeemed his hammer back and slammed it as hard as he could into BFG. The hit as so hard tilted BFG's head, making the head dangle from BFG's head. Jangles chuckled one last time before hitting BFG's head off of his body and flying into a Golf Course. K.O!!!!! The emotions cried in agony as Jangles stepped on them, killing them. Jangles continued causing destruction and havoc before Beacon Academy showed up and destroyed him. Ozpin sighed because he knew this wasn't the monster that had caused the destruction in another city, where The White Fang had destroyed it. Ozpin: Wrong villain, follow me students. Ozpin and the rest of Beacon Academy Staff and Students noticed a fire nearby and ran to it. That was their destination. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Jangles The Clown!!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed Disney vs Pixar Category:Male-only battles Category:'Movie vs Movie' themed One Minute Melee Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees